A video sequence of an event may be recorded by using a camera. One or more objects may be moving during the event. The user may manually adjust the orientation of the camera during movements of the objects in order to aim the camera at the most relevant object. The user may also manually adjust the zoom level during movements of the objects in order to capture relevant details of the objects with high resolution.